My Sun, My Moon, My Star
by Aikono
Summary: Backstory: This is right at the end of the Social Link after Minako gives Shinjiro back his pocket watch. This is my first fanfic, and I was inspired because I love Persona, not to mention I'm replaying P3P at the moment. I know there are some errors I need to get around to fixing, but I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! Please review 33


"The wind's starting to pick up. . . I kinda want to stay here a little longer, if we can, but. . ." Shinjiro paused sounding concerned, "aren't you cold?" Minako looked down at her bare legs and then back up to Shinjiro when he continued speaking. "Hey" he said with a soft voice, removing his hands from his pockets and placing them on the top button of his peacoat. He proceeded work his way down his peacoat, unbuttoning it completely. "You're gonna catch something. C'mere" Shinjiro said warmly as he opened his coat and walked forward until his chest pressed against Minako's. The softness of her breasts, even through their clothes, was enough to make him blush. He enveloped her with his coat as he wrapped his arms around her back. The only part of her upper body that wasn't covered was the very top of her head, so Shinjiro rested his head on top of hers, taking in the somewhat fruity smell of her shampoo.

A gust of wind blew by, and Minako's exposed legs took the full force of the blow. Shinjiro lifted her off the ground a few inches in order to position themselves so that he was shielding from the wind. She hadn't realized it, but she had instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around him, as if attempting to be even more engulfed by his embrace. She didn't mind being closer to him- in fact, she wanted to be even closer to him (if that was even possible), so she nuzzled her head into his chest, and pulled at his lower back with her arms. Her nostrils were flooded with his scent- an aroma of spices and food from cooking. It made her feel at peace- like she could just melt in his arms.

Shinjiro was enjoying holding her and took a deep breath, symbolizing happiness and relaxation. He had been wanting to hold her like this for so long, and it was hard to hold back when she was shivering right in front of him. Minako shifted her head away from his beating heart to look up at him. Shinjiro was caught up in his thoughts, so he was startled by her sudden movement. He looked down to see her ruby eyes staring up at him through strands of her auburn hair. Had it not been so dark in his coat, he would have noticed she was blushing, but the moonlight was bright enough for her to see him blushing back at her. He immediately lifted his head towards the sky in order to cool off his face. She smiled and nuzzled her head back into his chest; feeling his muscular body through his somewhat thin turtleneck sweater. Another breeze went by, and because it lasted much longer than the other, Shinjiro tightened his arms around Minako's back, even if she was no longer feeling the full force of the wind. When it passed, he looked back down at her, and even though she could not see his face, he gave her a sweet, loving smile.

He decided to hold her like that for a few moments longer before returning his arms to his sides. Minako complied, letting go of her grasp around his back, her hands running slowly against his sides before dropping them to her waist. He slipped his hands back in his coat pockets and took a few steps passed her before stopping. "We should head back before it gets too late" he said, finally breaking the silence between them. Minako had suddenly felt much colder when she let go of him. She didn't realize how warm he would be, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Neither of them had wanted to let go of one another, and if they could have stayed there holding each other for the rest of their lives, they would have. Alas, all good things come to an end. "C'mon" he continued as he began walking once more, "You wouldn't want me to have to carry you back, right?" Shinjiro's teasing words snapped Minako out of her thoughts, and she went running after him.

The walk back to the dorm was quiet at first, but Shinjiro insisted that Minako talk about something; he loved to hear her talk, after all. She told more aimless stories of school and friends, and he listened deeply to the sound of her beautiful voice. He loved to see her happy, but he always believed she looked best when she laughed. He tried to make her giggle as much as he could, despite not being the comedic type, like Junpei (or is it more laughing at his stupidity? Who knows.)

When they arrived at the dorm, the other SEES members were in their usual spots. Somebody must have noticed Shinjiro and Minako coming in together, but no one said anything. Junpei was busy creeping Yukari out as usual. Akihiko was reading a fitness magazine on the couch. Fuuka was on her laptop, discussing things about Tartarus with Mitsuru, who was sitting next to her on the couch. They all seemed to be at least somewhat enjoying their time together, but Minako was feeling sleepy, so her and Shinjiro retired to their respective rooms.

* * *

A few days passed with little communication between Shinjiro and Minako, due to training for the next full moon and shadow(s) that would be appearing shortly. Whenever Minako thought of him, she thought her chest would explode. It was obvious to her that she had feelings for him now, but could she have been so oblivous up until now that her feelings are even stronger than she thought possible?

On the night before the full moon, Minako decided that they had trained enough, and everyone needed a good night's rest in order to be able to operate at their best. The SEES members relaxed in the lobby like they usually did, and Shinjiro stood in the far corner of the room listening, just like he usually did. Where he stood was hard to see, and he preferred it that way. He didn't want to be a part of the conversation, he just wanted to listen. If he had it his way, only Minako would be talking, or even just laughing. Today, though, she wasn't doing much of either, and he was starting to think that he should just go to bed. It was his last night- he didn't need to strike up any attention.

Minako's mind was elsewhere- she was trying to determine her true feelings for Shinjiro. Was she really in love with him? Just the thought of the word love made her slightly blush. She got up to go to the restroom; she wanted to run cold water on her face. She was telling herself that she couldn't be in love with him. At least she didn't think so until she walked out of the restroom and saw him standing in the corner, alone. She detected even more sorrow in his face than usual, and it made her sad in response. Her heart wrenched when she saw his face-she felt like crying. She wanted to rush over to him and embrace him and tell him. . .tell him what, exactly? It in that moment that she realized in that moment that she wanted to tell him that she needed him, that she loved him, and that she didn't know where he was going, but she didn't want him to go. He made it seem like he was leaving soon, so she knew that she didn't have much time. What ever it was that he was keeping from her was important, but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to be with him. Her confidence rose as she became completely aware of her feelings, so she rushed over to Shinjiro's corner.

Shinjiro noticed fiery eyes charging at him. She stopped a few feet away from him. Now that she was right in front of him, she didn't know what to say, or even where to begin. "You. . ." he whispered. He then cleared his throat in order to find his voice "I'm okay. . . I feel better after our talk". He thought she was here to spend more time with him, but he had nothing left to say- nothing he could tell her, that is. What he wanted to tell her would end up making her cry in the end, so he didn't want to bother. "Take care of them. I believe in you" he smiled and gently patted her on the head. He placed his hand back in his pocket and stared down at his feet. This was his way of saying goodbye; he was hoping that this would be the end of the conversation. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than he would be doing so already. He was hoping that she would just trust in his words and leave him with his thoughts.

Minako, however, was not even remotely close to saying goodbye, or having this be the end between them. She knew that Shinjiro wanted her to leave, but she couldn't do that. Instead of backing away, she proceeded to take a few steps towards him, showing her determination. "Shouldn't you be with the others. . .?" his lonely voice trailed off as he glanced in the direction of everyone else. His eyes returned back towards her as he continued to speak "I can't give you anything or do anything for you". He then looked down at his feet. Minako noticed he was being considerably more self-conscious than usual. He wanted to believe the words he spoke. He didn't have anything for her. . .he was a nobody. He wasn't good enough for her, and that she should be with someone like Akihiko. Shinjiro didn't think he deserve to be loved, especially after what he had done, and he would be getting what he deserved tomorrow. On the contrary, Minako didn't believe his words. She thought there was no one better for her. She didn't care about his secrets anymore; she just wanted his company.

She leaned forward and tugged at his peacoat in order to get his attention. When he lifted his head, her face was closer than it had been just moments ago. Being this close to Shinjiro made Minako blush, especially because of what she was about to say. "I want to be with you"she spoke in a soft voice that sounded somewhat pleading. Shinjiro wanted to take her into his arms, but he couldn't do it- not with Akihiko around. He knew of Aki's feelings for her, and Shinjiro didn't want to express his own feelings for her. Akihiko was better for her, anyway. ". . .You can stare at me like that all day." he chuckled, "I got nothing for you". He slid his back across the wall away from her, getting out of the corner, and began to walk away. He was hoping she would agree with his words and leave him be, but Minako was persistent. She hesitated to follow him, wondering why he didn't want to be around her. Surely he had feelings for her. . .didn't he? She needed to find out, so she ran after him.

The sound of her footsteps made him stop dead in his tracks near the staircase. "Haven't you wasted enough time on me? What more do you want?" he asked with his back still facing her. He sounded serious, but Minako could feel a sense of longing in his voice. It was now or never to tell him her true feelings. She closed her eyes and slightly bowed her head. She held her hands up to her chest, deeply inhaling while doing so. "I love you" she proclaimed with all the passion in her voice as she could muster. Shinjiro quickly turned around. "Huh?" he uttered out of shock. Her hands had balled into fists and her arms were stiff at her sides. Shinjiro could see through her bangs that her cheeks matched the color of her eyes, though her eyes were shut (out of embarrassment from just confessing). She stood like that until he responded.

"D-don't tease me like that!" he said, placing one of his hands on the back of his neck and looking away towards the front desk. Minako opened her eyes and relaxed her arms. She saw Shinjiro looking like this and she responded, "I'm not teasing you!" She walked towards him more, and he glanced at her, his face becoming even more flushed. "Urgh. . ." he uttered out of embarrassment. He returned his hand back into his coat pocket, though his body was significantly heat up. "I mean, why just blurt out something like that?" he said, flustered, "Here of all places?" he looked around the dorm's lobby and moved his hands outwards in his coat pockets. Minako stepped took another few steps forward- she was only a few inches away from him. She brought her hands to her chest again, trying to calm down her heart that was beating overbearingly fast. "Won't you come to my room. . .?" she asked in a soft, almost innocent voice; however, there was nothing innocent about what she was asking him. "I-I can't do that" Shinjiro replied, sounding dejected. "I mean, you're. . ." he began, but he found himself lost for words, "Well, people are gonna get the wrong idea". He didn't think this would crush her persistence. He didn't want her to go, but she needed to. She didn't need to feel sad. She could forget about him, and maybe start a life Akihiko. Aki loved her, and Shinjiro respected his friend. He didn't want to take things too far with Minako.

"That just leaves your room, then" she said with a smirk. Her eyes were still brimming with confidence. "Y-you moron" he exclaimed. His heart had skipped a beat when she said those words. He almost broke out into a sweat from the feeling of electricity running through his body. He looked her in the eyes, as difficult as it was, and said "I-I ain't a nice guy. . . I can't let you in my room". Shinjiro looked away from her, "Don't you get it?" he chuckled, looking back down to her and staring into the blood red orbs that were looking so intently at him. He wanted to call her an idiot. He wanted to tell her that Aki was better for her, and that he was in love with her and would treat her right. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to thank her for choosing him. The thought of Minako and Aki together caused Shinjiro's stomach to churn. . . but why?

"I know what I'm saying" Minako said with confidence. Shinjiro's thoughts were interrupted by the confident voice of Minako. Shinjiro quickly replied, "No way. It's not gonna happen". He knew she had to give up sometime. Plus, Aki was better for her. . . right? He shook his head, trying to erase the thoughts of her and Akihiko together. "Look, you need to watch yourself" he said with a stern voice, "Don't bother with someone like me". He glanced over at Akihiko, who, along with everyone else, was completely oblivious to their conversation. Even though he was starting to think otherwise, Shinjiro still wanted to try convince himself that Aki's better for her. He turned around and started to walk towards the stairs. He was headed to his room- alone. . . hopefully. Her confession was appreciated, but he had nothing to give to her. Even if he did, he would be gone soon, and it would leave her in tears. Shinjiro couldn't stand the thought of Minako crying. He gritted his teeth and began walking up the stairs. Minako was slowly trailing behind him, but she hadn't said anything yet, so he thought he had finally convinced her to go to her own room- without him. "I still love you, Senpai" Minako softly claimed at the bottom of the stairs. It sounded like she was on the verge of crying. She had all right to cry, after all. She had been rejected, even though she had been trying her best. She didn't want to give up, however. "Tch, idiot. . ." Shinjiro mummbled under his breath and continued up the stairs.

When he arrived at his room, he sighed and placed his hand on the doorknob. He turned his head towards Minako, who he knew had followed him all the way here. He tried to convince himself he didn't want this, but maybe he brought it on himself when he suddenly embraced her at the shrine a few nights ago. He was mentally kicking himself for that, yet simultaneously thanking himself. Minako placed a reassuring hand on his, smiling up at him. Her hand was trembling, but she wanted Shinjiro to know that she was all right. She knew what she wanted, despite how anxious, scared, nervous, and embarrassed she was and would continue to be. He sighed once more and finally turned the doorknob, opening the door for the both of them. Minako continued to shake as she entered and closed the door behind her.

Shinjiro's room was mostly empty, aside from a bed, a desk and chair, and some unopened boxes on the floor. She gulped as she looked around and Shinjiro headed towards his bed. He turned around towards her and leaned against his desk. He crossed his arms trying to prevent himself from shaking for all the same reasons Minako was. ". . .So? Happy now?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. He sighed and looked away. "You're always pushing me around all the time. . ." his voice trailed off, "You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh?" he chuckled. He then gave her a playful smirk, "Yeah, well, two can play at that game". He immediately stood up and made his way towards her. She gulped and was frozen solid as he walked briskly walked towards her. He embraced her tightly, and she could hear his heart beating just as fast as the other night, even through his peacoat. Minako felt her face get hot with Shinjiro's sudden action. "This is your fault, you know" he said with surprisingly warm words. His grip around her back loosened and he spoke with a dejected voice, "I'm all confused". He lowered his head so that his lips were next to her ear. The sound of his voice and feel of his breath next to her face caused her body to heat up even more. "You're all I can think about, day and night" he said as he lifed his face up. Minako's heart skipped a beat with those words. "Dammit, this isn't how it's supposed to be. . ." his voice trailed off once again as he let go of her and walked back towards the desk. He was still trying to convince himself that he couldn't and shouldn't be with her. He looked over his shoulder, "You get it, right? Go back you your room" he said with words that he truly didn't mean.

He knew by now, with all this eternal conflict, that he had fallen for her. She wasn't scared of him, but instead had been so kind to him , and she had helped him become a better man. He just wished she had done so a few years earlier. Shinjiro knew he would not be able to control himself for much longer with them being alone in his room like this. He knew he wasn't going to be around after tomorrow, and he knew that if they went through with this, she would definitely cry after he was gone. Yet . . . he was starting not to care. If he could leave her with this one last wonderful memory of him, he was starting to think he would be okay with it. Plus, he did want her to know that he reciprocated her feelings. Sure, Aki was in love with her, but so was he.

"If you don't go now, you're not going to get another chance" he said in a playful, sexy voice. Minako blushed even more at the words she never thought he would say. Honestly, he was surprised he had said them himself. She nodded and turned towards the door. She reached her hand out in the direction towards the doorknob- she could just leave, but she definitely wasn't going to. She didn't want to, especially after all the effort she went through to get here. She would regret this for the rest of her life if she didn't go through with this right now.

Shinjiro felt disappointed and a little heart broken that she hadn't walked towards him. He didn't want to turn around and watch her leave; it would hurt less this way. He was ready to start beating himself up for letting her get away like this when he heard the familiar clicking noise of the doorknob being locked. She had locked the door so no one would disturb them, but more importantly, to show Shinjiro that she didn't want to leave. He turned around to see that she was still standing there. She seemed embarrassed and scared, but that was only natural. "I'm not going anywhere" she said, looking away from his gaze. He sighed and smiled as he walked towards her.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" he asked as he placed his hands against the door, his arms on either side of her head. He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers, "I'm gonna make myself clear," he said, her ruby eyes peering straight into his "I ain't holding back anymore".

Minako faintly smiled and reached her hands out to grab his peacoat. Shinjiro slipped one hand around her side and pulled her close by the dip of her back, and with the other hand, he placed it her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone. He was a little hesitant, but soon dove towards her face and crashed his lips onto hers. Their minds went blank, and their hearts skipped a beat. Their lips were slightly parted and could somewhat feel the softness of the inside of the other person's mouth. They stayed like that for a while- kissing each other repeatedly until they decided to break for air. "S-senpai" Minako gasped. "You don't have to call me Senpai," Shinjiro laughed "Not when we're like this". He pushed her bangs away and smiled, "Call me Shinji". "Oh. . . u-uh. . ." she uttered out of embarrassment. She lowered her head and looked down at their feet "S-Shinji. . ." she managed to say. Shinjiro breathed in deeply and embraced her tightly "Beautiful" he whispered in her ear. He loved the sound of her voice enough as it was, but he never thought his name would sound so spectacular leaving her lips. Minako had felt worried saying it, but even she preferred his actual name. She had been scared to address him so casually, and he never opposed to being called Senpai. Shinji pulled away from her enough to overtake her lips once more. She enjoyed the warmth of his mouth against hers and his hands against her cheeks.

Shinji was engulfed in kissing her like this, but he wanted more of her. He brushed his tongue against her top lip, begging her for entrance. She slightly jumped and moaned at the warm, wet muscle pressing onward into her mouth. When Shinji's tongue met hers, a wave of heat and lust crashed over their bodies. He pressed deeper into her mouth, wanting to taste every inch of it. He instinctively moved one hand down her neck and pulled at the red bow around her neck, untying it and dropping it on the floor. Minako moved her hands from around his sides up to the top of his maroon peacoat and unbuttoned it all the way down. Shinji quickly dropped it; however, he did not let go of the kiss. He then slowly unbuttoned her shirt, his hands shaking the whole time. Although Shinji's eyes were closed, he managed to completely unbutton her shirt and soon found his hands brushing against her soft stomach. He soon found himself breaking away from Minako's lips and kissing his way down her neck. Minako moaned softly into his mouth, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and threw his beanie onto the floor. She continued to hold his head close, enjoying the feeling of his warm mouth against her skin.

Shinji wrapped his arm around Minako's back and moved further down her torso with his head. Her breathing was rapid and unsteady, and she felt anxious when he stopped to kiss her in between her breasts. Shinji was enjoying the softness of her against his touch, and the rugged breaths and slight moans that escaped her lips caused his pants to tighten. He slid the hand that was already on her back further up and placed the other on her rear. He quickly picked Minako up, causing her to gasp his name out of shock. He looked up to see that her face was still as flushed as earlier. He pulled her down to kiss him with help from the hand on her back, and he slid his other hand on her thigh. He began to back up, making sure that he didn't drip over the clothes. He spun around towards his bed, kissing her the whole time, and only breaking away for a quick breath of air before meeting her lips again.

Shinji set Minako down on her feet near the edge of the bed but didn't push her down. . .yet. She was standing in front of him, with her eyes tightly shut as he explored her mouth even more. He moved his hands up to shoulders and pushed at her shirt , causing it to fall gracefully down her arms and onto the floor. He wanted to embrace her and feel her soft back against his hands and arms, but before he could do so, Minako passionately kissed him back and began to lift up his sweater. He unlocked his lips from hers and took off his top with one quick motion. Even though she had been kissing him back the whole time, Shinji noticed there was a lot more force in her kiss just then. He wrapped his arms around her back and roughly pulled her towards him. Her cool stomach came in contact with his warm one, causing him to pull back with a gasp. Minako's aggressiveness surprised Shinji even more when she pulled him closer and attacked his neck. He let out a moan near her ear, causing her legs to buckle underneath her. Shinji slid one hand around her waist and to her stomach, causing her to subconsciously suck it in. Every time she grazed her teeth or warm tongue across his neck, Shinji bit his lip. He ushered her back up to his lips and kissed her back with as much passion as she did before. He fiddled with the clasp on her skirt for a while, but eventually managed to loosen it and slide the skirt off.

Minako was half naked in front of Shinji, and for the moment, she was no longer shaking. Shinji slightly pushed at her, guiding her down to the bed that was directly behind her. He was still kissing her deeply and he placed his forearms on either side of her head as it touched the mattress. He admired all that he could see of her when he finally let go of their kiss. Minako also admired his toned body that was hovering above her. She noticed a few scars across his chest, and gently brushed her fingers across them. She then grabbed at his back roughly to bring him back to her, and he complied, hesitantly bringing his hips towards hers. When his crotch met hers, Minako whimpered into his mouth and tightened her grip as she lifted her hips into his. A spike of electricity traveled up both of their bodies as he grinded against her once more. Minako slid her hands down Shinji's back and around to the front of his waist. She fiddled with his button and zipper with shaky hands, and when she had loosened them enough for Shinji to pull them down, he broke away from her mouth and tried to quickly get out of them.

Minako then saw his pretty decently sized erection sticking outward through his silky boxers. The sight of it sticking out was a bit. . .humorous, and she slightly giggled, further calming her nerves. Shinji cheeks felt hot as they turned the color of her eyes out of embarrassment. Hopefully she wasn't laughing at his size, but he didn't think that she was. Regardless, she looked best when she laughed, so he was happy to have made her laugh at least once during this night- their last night together. Shinji chuckled in response, also calming down, and he leaned back down towards her. He hovered his face directly above her neck. His hot breath across her skin drove her crazy. She gripped tightly onto his back and moved her hips into his. She moaned a bit louder this time since she could actually feel the warmth of him against her through the thin clothing that remained on either of them. Shinji even gasped at this sudden movement. He responded by kissing her and pulling her up with him so he could remove the last of her clothing. He moved his hands across her back and began to unhook her bra. Her tounge invading his mouth was distracting, but before long, his trembling hands had her bra unfastened. He held onto the straps as she gently lay back down. When her arms were fully out of the bra, she positioned them over her breasts. She was nervous about being nearly fully exposed to him, and this caused her to tense up once again. Shinji threw the bra over his shoulder and gave Minako a loving smile. He then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He slowly moved down her neck and kissed the arms that lay across her chest. He felt her muscles loosen under him and relax after a few moments, so he gently removed her arms to expose her bare chest.

Her breasts were breath-taking. Shinji hadn't imagined that Minako's bare body could make her even more perfect, but he was wrong. His mouth gaped and his member twitched from the overwhelming blood coarsing through it. He continued to kiss down her bust until his lips came across her nipple. Minako moaned softly as her body tensed up again. Shinji parted his lips and placed them around her nipple. He flicked his tounge across her newly erect nipple and her body shuddered. Minako was still feeling scared and embarrassed, but now she was being rushed with even more pleasure than before. She moved her hands across his back and up to his head. With every lap of his tounge, a wave of pleasure washed over her, causing her to squeeze his hair between her fingers tighter. She hadn't thought that it might hurt him, and even though it did, he didn't really care.

A few moments later, Shinji lifted his head up to kiss her. She was drowning in his scent, taste, and touch. She wanted all of him. She reached her hand around to his front and brushed her hand across his erect boxers. "A-ah" he whimpered. She thought this was enough of a hint to continue, so she wrapped her hand around his manhood. Even through his silky boxers she could feel just how much he wanted her. Shinji responded by moving his body away from her touch, despite not wanting to. He kissed her stomach above her plain, white panties. She sucked in her stomach again and began gasping for air. Shinji kneeled down to the floor and kissed her inner thighs. She began to shake and her breathing became even more unsteady as he reached up to her waist and slowly removed her panties. Shinji threw them across the room and now Minako was completely exposed to him. He kissed back up her thighs and was flooded with the peculiar scent of her womanhood. He thrust his head forward and found himself pleased at her wetness. Minako threw her head back in pleasure as his tongue explored her core. She found herself reaching for his head, moaning louder than before in pure ecstacy. Shinji placed his hands on her hips and tugged her lower half closer to his face. She arched her back and dug her nails into his scalp and neck.

Minako's taste, scent, and sounds were invigorating to Shinji, making him want and need her even more. He began to stand up, kissing back up her stomach, neck, and finally meeting her lips with his. The taste of herself was still apparent on his tongue, but she didn't care because the way it crashed against her own- waves of moisture and warmth, like the ocean, caused her whole body to lost in his touch.

Their breathing was rugged, like their kissing, and Shinji really couldn't hold back any longer. He moved his hands to his waist and quickly shoved his boxers off. He grinded against Minako, nothing preventing himself from entering her, but he wanted to make sure she was truly ready for it. He let go of the kiss and loomed over her. "Are you ready?" Shinjiro asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Instead of nodding like he probably expected, she instead decided to push his shoulders back so that he was standing. She sat up, shifted forward, and took his member into her hands again. Shinji bit his lip as she began to stroke it. She was hesistant on what to do, but she wanted to make Shinji feel as good as he made her feel. She lowered her head down to the tip and gently flicked her tongue against it. Shinji's body tightened up and he balled his hands into fists. She moved her head down, further taking in his manhood. He groaned from the pleasure of her warm mouth enveloping him. He gently rocked his hips at her unconsciously, causing her to take more of him in. She moved back up to the top and released her mouth from him. Shinji was gasping with a reddened face as he looked down at her. Minako then kissed up his waist, stomach, and neck- just like he did to her. Shinji looked at her with loving eyes as he crashed his lips onto hers.

He pushed Minako back down onto the bed, rubbing the side of her body with one hand and placing the other next to her head. He positioned himself in between her legs and rubbed her thigh with the hand he wasn't leaning on, comforting her. She kissed him deeply before pulling back. Shinji leaned up some and placed his hands on her hips as he positioned himself outside her entrance. She nodded to show that she was fully ready to take him. He gulped as he leaned forward, pressing his member against her core. Minako freezed at his intrusion and clasped her hands onto his shoulders. He kissed her lovingly, and he pressed against her further, trying to break the barrier between them. Tears formed in her eyes as he made the final push into her. She gasped as the pain overwhelmed her. "Tch, see. I didn't want to make you cry" Shinji said with a sad voice. Minako giggled and rubbed her hand on his cheek. He kissed her as he stayed still, waiting for her tell him that it was okay to keep going.

Minako's body was soon filled with overwhelming euphoria. She broke away from their kiss to breathe heavily and whimper. Her grip tightened around his shoulders and she lifted her hips up towards him. They both moaned louder as he entered her deeper. His mocha colored hair fell onto either side of her head as he kissed her again. He slowly began to move in and out of her, and she broke away to moan. He placed his forehead against hers and thrust himself into her warmth as deep as he could. She had his member fully sheathed, and that left them both gaping for air.

Minako's legs were tightly wrapped around Shinjiro's waist as the pleasure overtook her entire body. Shinji tapped her legs, indicating he couldn't keep going if she didn't let go. She loosened her grip and let him thrust into her at a quickened pace. The waves of pleasure became more intense with every thrust and Minako found herself digging her nails deep into Shinji's shoulder. Her body soon tightened up, but after a few more thrusts, she was moaning his name loudly as her body completely loosened. Her limbs fell onto the bed as she melted and quickly panted. Her insides had tightened up as well during her orgasm, and Shinji had done everything in his power to not climax as well. He wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as possible. He let her catch her breath before continuing, her knees rocking against his sides.

Minako's noises and the way she tightened around him brought him closer to the edge. He pulled her close and quickened his pace, ready to completely let go. A few moments passed, and Minako was once again tightening up- Shinji was hoping to climax with her. He briskly thrusted into her, and soon, Minako clawed at Shinjiro's back and moaned with intense pleasure. She arched her back up to him, and he reached his own peak after a couple more thrusts. They moaned simultaneously as waves of pleasure washed over them both. Shinji collapsed onto her, huffing and puffing. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. "Mina. . ." he heaved, "I. . .I love you". He then kissed her on the forehead and embraced her tightly. Minako rubbed his clammy back, and they held each other in that moment, their heart rates slowly dying down.

Minako was the first to break away from the embrace when she got off the bed. "Don't leave me now" Shinji said, reaching out for her. She giggled as she fiddled through his drawers, finding one of his shirts to put on. She threw his sleek boxers at him and sat on the bed. "I told you before, I'm not going anywhere. . ." her voice trailed off as she stared at her lover. Shinji put the boxers on and sat next to her "Heh, I guess you aren't" he said, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. Minako then stood up to peel the covers away from the bed. She crawled underneath them and Shinjiro followed her. He lay on his back and Minako lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her back.

"Remember how I told you that you didn't have to forgive me?" he asked, "Well, I meant it. As much as I wanted you, I didn't think this would be the right decision. Maybe it wasn't, but I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you. Just. . ." his voice trailed off, "when the time comes, please forgive me". His voice sounded shaky as he held Minako close. She still didn't understand what he meant, or how long he would be gone when he left, but he would come back to her. . .right? She felt her chest tighten and she looked up at him with blurry eyes. "For now though, let's just enjoy each other's company. And Minako," he said with warm words, looking down at her, "Never forget that I love you". She leaned up to kiss him and held her closer.

The room filled with a green light as she lay watching him fall asleep. She quietly cried as she lay against him, not understanding what was to come. "I told you not to cry" he whispered with a sleepy voice, "I'll always be with you". Shinjiro rolled over with her and managed to finally drift to sleep. Her scarlett orbs stared at him, hoping to engrave every inch of him into her memory. She snuggled up close to him, her stained cheeks meeting his warm chest. She tried to flood her nostrils with his smell, hoping to never forget it. She remembered every word that he had said to her. She didn't want him to go; she didn't want to lose him forever, not after this. . .

Before she knew it, she was asleep, and before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

(In a perfect world where they both live)

Luckily Shinjiro wasn't killed, but he was now in a coma. He might not ever wake up. Minako was overjoyed that he hadn't died due to having the pocket watch she found for him, but seeing him like this made her heart wrench. It had been six months since the accident, and Shinjiro still hadn't woken up. She hadn't lost hope, and she came to visit him as much as she could.

She usually didn't stay for very long because it made her cry, and she was getting ready to leave when she heard the sound of a familar voice. "Ngh" Shinji had barely uttered. Minako turned around with a surprised look and fell to her knees to find Shinjiro had finally awoken after all this time. He stared at her for a few moments, "Minako. . ." he finally smiled, "There was a girl in my dreams. It- it was you. You were crying and laughing like usual. It made me want to come back to you". Minako cried as she clung onto Shinji. "I've missed you so much. . ." she said with muffled words. Shinji chuckled and coughed. Minako looked up to see him smiling down at her. He reached his hand out to pat her head "I've missed you, too" he said.


End file.
